Heartsong
by Abbyforth
Summary: Sequel to Captured Hearts! New adventures await our heroines, as they journey into Arda to rid both worlds of evil.


Heartsong

Children of Myth trilogy

Book Two

BY

Abbyforth and DarkPhionix

Author's Note: Hey guys and girls! First of all, welcome back to the insanity, er, to our marvelous story! We apologize for the lack of notes in the first fic.

Secondly, thank you all so much for Reviewing! Reviews make us happy, and more than willing to keep going! In answer to a question asked us by one of our reviewers, we would like to point out that even though we're writing from the perspectives of two young visually impaired people, we use sayings like "see" and what not because most blind people use them. And it's also worth noting that the only totally blind person in this fic is Abby. We know this story is not perfect and beg that you keep this in mind while reading!

Now for the big question! Where does this next adventure lead our heroines? One word, elves. In this part of the fic, we are going to be heading into middle earth. Some characters will be going on another adventure, but we're not telling who! All we're going to disclose at this point is there will be hate, tears, laughter, and of course, romance, not all of it sunshine and roses. For what would a story be without it? We hope you enjoy the sequel to Captured Hearts, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: We claim no rights to any characters other than our OCs. We write in homage of the great authors who inspire us, such as Tolkien, Shakespeare, and others.

Once again, we hope you enjoy our new tale, and come to love our OCs as much as we do!

Chapter 1

ARYA

My waking dreams were disturbed. I cleared my mind and came fully into consciousness, what had woken me? Surely no one needed me at this late hour… Apparently whoever wanted to rouse me was persistent, for a light tapping on my door continued, until grudgingly, I strode over and silently opened it.

A human guard in bright male stood before me. I raised an eyebrow, for I had obviously startled him, judging by how nervous he now looked. I sighed in frustration, for he was also gazing at me with his mouth hanging open most unattractively. I decided I was going to find whoever was responsible for sending this infatuated fool of a guard, and… I pushed my thoughts of killing or possibly maiming whoever it was to the back of my mind, and turned my attention on the man in front of me. He was sweating now, his hands twisting and fiddling with the edge of his chainmail, most un-guard behavior, in my opinion.

"What is it that you roused me for?" I said abruptly. To my immense satisfaction, the man snapped out of his stupor and seemed more attentive. His words were still hurried when he spoke, and he almost tripped over his own feet, in the vain attempt to show his respect.

"My lady, there is a summons, you are asked to come to her majesty Islandzadi's room, if you please, my lady?" He said this in a rush, but I chose not to comment. I was used to over enthusiastic servants trying to please me, but I tired of it. Even though I knew it would always happen to me, as I was above them. I nodded impatiently, and shut the door with a snap. I quickly donned a light red tunic and a pair of darker leggings. My hair hung loose, only restrained by a silver circlet. I closed the door to my rooms, dismissed the guard with a wave of my hand, and swiftly made my way to my mother's room.

When I arrived, naught a word was said. She only gestured for me to follow. We made our way down into the bowels of the castle, a place I had never been. It was the middle of night, so all who had sense were sleeping. Further and deeper we went, never speaking a word. Being elves, we did not require light to guide us as we descended one of many flights of stairs. There was no sound, which was a relief to me. This meant that I had full reign of my wandering thoughts. Why was my mother being so secretive? What was going on? My curiosity grew to new heights.

Finally we entered into a small room with bare walls and blank stone in place of windows. People sat in rigid chairs around a table made of the same drab stone as everything else. Two who were female slumped and leaned their heads on two male shoulders. Aubree looked half asleep on Eragon's shoulder, and Abby looked to have fallen asleep almost sitting in Murtagh's lap. I had come to love these two girls, for their bravery and love for each other. They had accepted their situation and all of us, which said much about their characters. Such quick acceptance was rare.

I seated myself next to Oromis, who looked battered and frail. My mother sat on my other side without a word. On the other side of the table, Queen Nasuada sat rigid in her stiff chair. Orik, the dwarf king, sat next to her, polishing Volund, the war hammer of his clan. Everyone looked as if they were waiting for something, their postures, apart from Abby and her redheaded companion, alert and stiff. Murtagh had his arm around Abby, while Eragon only placed his hand atop Aubree's.

I frowned; we had all thought they would be as close as Abby and Murtagh. But I saw this was not to be. My heart went out to Aubree, for I too knew what heartache felt like. My thoughts were halted as I turned my head, for Oromis cleared his throat and began to speak. Finally my curiosity would be satiated.

"Now that we are all here, let me begin. You have been summoned here not for any trifle. We must ensure that no ear is to hear what is said in this room." He gazed at everyone unflinchingly, and I felt the weight of his words cover me like a thick fog.

He continued without looking away from us. "When Galbatorix was killed three months ago, we were relieved and thought him dead. Yet we have received news that this is not so. We have found out that he is still alive and causing havoc. We know that Aubree and Abby came here from a realm different from ours, the same place we sent Eragon and Arya, to complete their training as a team. Yet we did not tell you all that there are still other realms, that Galbatorix has gone into one of them. This realm is already in trouble and, like ours, was plagued by darkness. We are sending a few of you to help in this world's battle. This is because you have strength and magic that could aid them more than us. We have created this mess and now it is our duty to clean it up. We are only sending a select few, for we do not want to be inconspicuous and attract attention from these dark forces. We are sending our brightest that we can spare our other spell casters are needed to help rebuild and keep the peace. Those who will go are Eragon, Murtagh, Aubree and Abby." I was shocked; a part of me was expecting my name to be called. As if my mother read my mind, she picked up my hand and squeezed.

"I am growing weary and wish to have the remainder of my life in peace. I know that the people will choose you. We need you here." I nodded and knew she was right. My people needed me more, even if I would much rather be part of another adventure. I had just accepted a fate brimful with much tedium, when Oromis continued.

"Two ambassadors will be coming here to experience our realm. One will be living at Nasuada's court, the other, and ours. We will trade knowledge and peace. You must all be ready to ride in the morning. We must make all haste to the opening where Aubree and Abby came from, for at noon tomorrow we will send you on your way."

I swiftly made my decision, for what did I have to lose? Besides, perhaps an adventure awaited me after all. If anything, I would learn much from this ambassador… I waited until Oromis' words had a chance to sink in, then took a deep cleansing breath, and said,

"I would like to ride with them, for I wish to return to Du Weldenvarden on the morrow with my mother." Oromis nodded in understanding. I was grateful that he did not know the real reason I wanted to return to my homeland, telling my mother would be bad enough… My thoughts were banished to the back of my mind as everyone rose, talking of what had just transpired.

"I had a feeling it wasn't all happily ever after." Aubree muttered. She received a few odd looks, for She and Abby were constantly saying odd things. Abby quickly left with Murtagh and Eragon left after, almost as quickly, leaving Aubree behind to fend for herself. I had the sudden urge to hit him but suppressed it. Instead I walked back to the upper floors with Aubree.

"How have you been Aubree?" I asked tentatively. She sighed and glanced at me.

"I think that Eragon doesn't like me because Glendale had his hands on me for awhile. I can't change what happened, and most of the time I was drugged." I saw her shiver. Then a look of revulsion came into her eyes. I desperately hoped it was meant for Eragon, not herself. But could I blame her if it was? If I had been in that situation… I echoed Aubree's earlier shiver. She continued without noticing my discomfort.

"It's like I'm unclean or something, like I have done it on purpose. I get so angry, and then I cry… I thought it was going to be me and him, no matter what…" I ground my teeth at how anguished she sounded, all because of him! A white hot anger began kindling in my heart. I chose my words carefully, making sure she was nowhere of how angry I felt.

"He is too noble for his own good Aubree. He thinks too much on things. This is hard to hear, but you need to let him go. He does not see what wonder is before his very eyes. I believe it is not that he thinks you unclean, rather that he does not wish to encroach upon you. You have had a hard time of it. Would you like me to talk to him?" There was hope in her eyes, and then it was gone.

"I don't want you to go out on a limb on my account. I will just wait to see what happens." I heaved a sigh of my own, men! The whole of them were impossible. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Aubree parted ways from me as I went left and she went right to gather her things.

Predictably, I found Eragon waiting by my door. I gave him a piercing look and walked into my room. He followed and sat on a hard chair I had placed there for visitors.

"May I have a word?" He asked without preamble. I nodded tersely and waited for him to continue.

"Nasuada talked to me while walking back up from the meeting and she wants Saphira and Thorn to stay behind. Both Murtagh and I agreed. Saphira and I have talked about it and she would like to go back to the forest with you. Is that fine?" I nodded again, waiting for him to pick up that all was not right in his world. It did not take long before Eragon looked at me in puzzlement. My anger grew tenfold.

"Is all well Arya?" I rounded on him, my anger finally boiling over.

"No it is not! Have you talked to Aubree of late?" He looked taken aback, as I knew he would.

"Yes, she seems to be well…?"

"She is not; she thinks that you find her distasteful because of Glendale." A look crossed his face, one that made my blood run cold.

"He almost married her, Arya! He probably had her before their wedding, he touched her and drugged her. She could not be able to remember if he did." He was getting angry now, but still I slapped him. Of all the ways to handle this!

"You stupid, stupid man! She is pure, if that is what you worry about. She is sad and needs a man, not a boy who worries about such trivial things. You would know if such had been done to one as she. I am more than ashamed of you. She deserves better. You treat her like a dirty rag and I tell you now, that you will lose not only her love but her friendship which seems to mean little to you, if you continue like this." I was done with my speech, now I had to wait to see what would happen. His face went red then white with emotion. I was satisfied with how this was turning out, perhaps he would think from now on.

"I didn't realize, I am sorry and ashamed. Arya, it was more than brutish of me. I will go make amends." I suddenly felt I was sorry for speaking to him the way I had. Even if he did deserve it. I looked at him steadily and spoke.

"I too am sorry for speaking to you as such. Can you forgive me?" He nodded and left, not even sparing a look at me, so deeply was he in thought. I sighed and started to pack, hoping that he would make amends with Aubree. I knew that they would need each other in the coming time. I too was glad that Saphira would be joining me at Elesmera, for I hoped fervently that his next adventure would not be so hard on Aubree and Abby. They had gone through so much already that I feared they might break if Eragon once again did something foolish.


End file.
